


Rescuee

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [436]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:25:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: Anonymous askedCould you please do something about Parker rescuing Gordon?





	

The hand that covered the top of his tragically empty glass was gnarled, sprinkled with liver spots that the gloves didn’t cover, yet steady as it gently tugged the tumbler away from Gordon.  “I think that’s _quite_ enough.”

It took Gordon as second to find the coordination to follow the hand up the dark sleeve to the old face calmly watching him from out under a desperately out-of-fashion cap.  “Parker, hey,” Gordon drawled, swaying slightly on his seat.  It was a good beat, and so Gordon put a bit of swing into it.  “Come share a bottle or two of whiskey with me.”

Parker raised one disdainful eye at the bottle.  “Dalmore should be savoured, not swigged,” he sniffed.

Gordon shrugged, trying hard to keep feeling no pain.  “The Dalmore is an excellent way to get drunk and stay that way.”  But the ache was starting to creep back in.  Gordon made a grab for the bottle, but the old man was surprisingly quick with his hands.  “Par _-ker_ ,” he whined, hands flailing pathetically.  “Gimme.”

Parker _tsk-ed_  under his breath and nodded meaningfully at the bartender.  The bottle and glass vanished, replaced by a tall glass and a carafe of water.  “Drink this, then we’ll talk.”

Gordon pouted, but the glass of water gave him something to do with his hands.  Good old water, never let her favourite squid down.  “So I’m guessing you heard.”

Parker had slid onto the stool next to Gordon, his hands folded neatly on the bar in front of him.  The glass that backed the shelves of top label bottles reflected weak shadows.  “I know her Ladyship has retired to her rooms and asked not to be disturbed.”  The formal manner slipped slightly as Parker leaned in confidingly.  “That means Her Ladyship is having a right good sobbing session on her bed.”

Gordon felt his mouth curl into an unpleasant line.  “She’s the one who asked for a, and I’m quoting here, a _time out_.”

Parker refilled Gordon’s glass.  “It’s her nature to find a bolthole when things are too scary and chaotic to ride.  Has been since she was a little girl.”  He chuckled roughly.  “I remember, this one time….”

“Wait,” Gordon cut off the Reminiscence Express.  “What?”

Parker canted his head, studying Gordon’s face.  Whatever he saw had him taking pity.  “I mean, and I say this of My Lady mind you, that she found love a bit scary and, how does your brother so colourfully put it?”  Parker tapped his chin thoughtfully.  “Oh yes.  Freaked out.”

Gordon blinked quickly.

Parker topped up the glass once more.  “Take the advice of an old salt who regrets, young Master.” He smiled, and Gordon was reminded suddenly of his dad.  “Go after her.”

Gordon took a deep breath, slammed his water, tossed his credit card on the counter, and stood up determinedly.

Parker’s hands were strong and steady and gnarled as they caught Gordon by the shoulders as the room span violently.  “What’s say I drive, sir,” he added smoothly.

Gordon managed to nod despite the sudden chaos in the vicinity of his stomach.  “Maybe we could stop for coffee.  Coffee and danishes.  Penny loves danishes.”

This close, Gordon heard the slightest hint of a chuckle at the back of Parker’s throat.  “Right you are sir.”


End file.
